Legacy
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: future AU. series of oneshots or short stories featuring Hayley, Klaus and their daughter. Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Legacy  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: one shot, future au  
notes: This is probably as warm and fuzzy as Klaus gets :) Also i purposefully didn't name the child it was too intimidating of a task for me to try to come up with a suitable name :)

Being as old as he was Klaus sometimes forgot or more accurately hadn't cared about human customs or holidays. They had been white noise over the centuries. Nothing to bother with unless he needed to cover up a kill. Halloween had been useful for that.

Tonight noises had drawn Klaus out to the large back patio of his home. Despite everything with the birth of his daughter the house had become a home once again. Klaus found Hayley sitting on one of the deck chairs surrounded by four pumpkins. The werewolf was carving the pumpkins into jack-o-lanterns. Klaus's two year old daughter sat in a pink chair watching delightedly as the pumpkins lit up.

A smile crossed Klaus's face as he leaned against the doorframe. Family had always been important to him but for other reasons. He, Elijah and Rebekah it'd been the three of them against the world; against their father. Then when Klaus had learned of Hayley's pregnancy he knew the baby if it survived would be one of a kind. It'd be his legacy. Now as Klaus watched the little girl smile and laugh he knew she was more than his legacy she was his daughter. His family. As Rebekah had reminded him once family was everything. The moment unfolding before Klaus clarified that.

After a few moments Klaus turned away from the scene walked back into the house. Elijah stepped into the hall from the living room. He smiled at his brother before joining him by the foot of the stairs.

"Not joining them?"Elijah asked quietly.

Klaus shook his head. "They seem to be doing fine without me."

"Klaus."Elijah protested with a sigh.

"Carving pumpkins not really my thing."Klaus pointed out with a grin.

Elijah shook his head. "It's not the activity it's the time spent with your daughter."

Klaus returned his gaze to the patio. His daughter had moved from the chair and was now helping Hayley pick out a stencil pattern for the next pumpkin.

Elijah placed a gentle hand on his sibling's right shoulder. "I know this is still new to you Nicklaus but time passes too quickly. Even for creatures such as us."

Klaus nodded and moved silently away from Elijah and walked outside. Elijah smiled and watched his brother for a long moment before he turned and disappeared into the darkness of the large house.

end


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to everyone for the kind reviews and to those who have favorited this story. It was my first attempt at writing Klaus. Hopefully you'll enjoy the follow up just as much. Thinking of continuing these oneshots. If I do I need help naming his daughter :) I'd think Hayley would keep her name simple something that would keep her grounded to as much of a normal childhood as possible.

Title: Bedtime  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: future AU

With the last of the pumpkins carved, lit up and placed on the back porch Hayley scooped up her sleeping daughter and carried her into the house. The two year old brown haired girl didn't stir as the werewolf made her way through the now familiar house. Hayley wasn' t sure she'd ever call the big mansion home but it was home to her daughter and for now that was good enough for her. Reaching the upstairs bedroom Hayley placed her daughter in the bed and tucked the blanket around her. She was just about to leave when the little girl woke.

"Papa."The little girl called.

Hayley smiled and moved back to the bed. She gently caressed her daughter's right cheek.

"Daddy's busy, honey."Hayley soothed. "Sleep now."

The toddler shook her head stubbornly. "Story, Papa, story."

Hayley stifled a sigh. Klaus had taken to the habit of reading a bed time story to his daughter every couple of days. Tonight wasn't his night. Frankly Hayley had been surprised he'd joined in the pumpkin carving. Klaus's fatherly duties had been drawn to the protecting and providing aspects leaving the day to day parenting to Hayley with the exception of the stories. Which suited Hayley fine. She'd rather be the influence on their daughter then Klaus. However now as Hayley stared into her daughter's big brown eyes she knew she couldn't let her down.

"Alright, angel, I'll see if I can find him."Hayley replied. "Be good while I'm gone."

The little girl nodded and snuggled back under the blanket.

Hayley found Klaus talking with Elijah in the study on the first floor. She knocked on the open door though she wasn't sure why she bothered. Being vampires they heard her coming down the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt,"Hayley began. "But our daughter is requesting a bedtime story."

A flicker of emotion too fast for Hayley to decipher passed across Klaus's face before the emotionless mask returned. He nodded and stood.

"Continue this tomorrow, brother?"Klaus asked as he walked around the wood desk.

Elijah nodded. "Of course. Give her a hug for me."

"Will do."Hayley promised flashing Elijah a smile.

Klaus left the study and Hayley followed the hybrid up the stairs.

* * *

Even after two years it still amazed Klaus that every time his daughter looked at him it was with love. Unbiased, pure love. It made Klaus pause after each encounter. Made him rethink his plans but then he remembered how unique his daughter was. How there was nothing else like her in the world; in all the ages. She was the key to his kingdom; his power. With her no one would ever question him.

"I understand my little one wants a story."Klaus began as he entered the room and sat on the bed.

The two year old's eyes lit up with joy as she crawled out from the blanket and onto her father's lap.

"Yes, Papa, story."

Klaus allowed himself a smile as he tucked a stray hair behind his daughter's right ear. "Alright, but just one."

"Nothing scary."Hayley commented from the doorway.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You think I would give her bad dreams?"

"Your version of scary and other people's is slightly different."The werewolf pointed out.

"Hmm."Klaus acknowledged. "Many years ago there was a young girl who had many friends. Her father was a farmer her mother a teacher. One day the girl found a object by the side of the road. This object was small, silver colored and the shape of a tiny box. Turns out it contained magical powers. It transported the girl to a faraway land…."

* * *

Hayley leaned against the doorframe as she listened to Klaus tell the bedtime story. It was different than his normal ones. More wistful; more full of magic and fairytales. Maybe it was the time of year but Hayley doubted it. Holidays didn't have an affect on Klaus. He barely remembered birthdays. Despite herself a smile crossed Hayley's face as she watched her daughter completely involved in the story.

"With help from her new friends the girl found her way back home and was reunited with her parents."Klaus finished as he stood and tucked the now sleeping toddler back into bed and pulled the blanket around her. "Sleep well, little one."

"Thank you."Hayley stated as Klaus stepped out into the hall and closed the door part way behind him.

Klaus nodded. He looked briefly back in at his sleeping daughter before turning and leaving without another word.

Hayley watched him leave wondering not for the first time how such a being could be so complicated.

end


	3. Chapter 3

I really appreciate all the fav and story alerts from you guys. :) Though reviews feed the muse. :)  
This one contains spoilers for Girl in New Orleans.

Title: Musings  
author: Cindy Ryan

After reading his daughter a bedtime story Klaus wandered the dark mansion. He listened to Hayley's breathing and knew the werewolf was asleep now too. A few turns through the house Klaus found himself on the second floor library. The hybrid didn't bother to turn on the lights as he settled into one of the leather chairs. Unbidding a memory he hadn't thought of in years surfaced. Hayley's soft words echoed through Klaus's thoughts.

'_Can we go home now?'_

It had startled Klaus that night after Hayley and Rebekah's fight with the witches in the bayou that she had thought of this place as home. Not just shelter but a place to return to; a sanctuary after a fight for your life. Klaus had brought the unconscious woman home that night and set her in her bed. Then he had went to Cami's but after Klaus had returned to the werewolf. He had felt an overwhelming need to check on her. To this day Klaus wasn't sure if that pull had been to make sure his unborn child was alright or Hayley or both. He hadn't wanted to admit it at that time but Elijah's wish had already partially come true. Klaus was looking after his family. keeping them safe.

Hayley had slept for almost twenty-four hours after the fight. The only thing that had assured him that she was indeed healed was his unborn child's heartbeat; steady and strong. Rebekah had told him that rest was the best thing for Hayley and he had agreed keeping his distance. Klaus had things to do then after all; his plan to take his kingdom back from Marcel.

It had irritated Klaus then as it still did that the witches had betrayed him. Had tried to take Hayley and the child from him. The fact that it had been so easily done hadn't been lost on Klaus. After he'd redoubled his efforts to protect his family. Stepping up his plan against Marcel. It hadn't made him feel any better but at least he'd known they were safe.

It was funny how fate took it's revenge on him. Klaus knew he and his family weren't supposed to exist. They were an imbalance in the world; an imperfection. Some may say an evil. Yet they continued to survive despite each other and their enemies. Fate seemed to want them around for a bit longer. That suited Klaus fine he didn't take orders from fate or anyone. His destiny was his own and for now that included Hayley and his daughter. Klaus would keep them safe no matter what it took

end


	4. Chapter 4

Finally came up with a name for Klaus's daughter. If anybody has a better idea let me know. :) thanks as always for all the reviews and story alerts.

Title: normal  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: future au

Invoices had been crossing Klaus's desk over the past few weeks for various business investments the family had. One particular one had caught Klaus's attention and curiosity. One hundred and twenty pieces of pine from a local lumber yard. As far as the hybrid knew no one was planning an addition to the house. If the wood was for coffins it was a mistake since they used far more superior wood for that purpose. Noting that one of the account numbers was one his brother used Klaus decided to investigate.

It didn't take long for Klaus to find Elijah in the far right corner of the mansion's large backyard. The vampire was standing under a sturdy old tree holding a hammer. He was surrounded by pieces of pine of various sizes. All stacked neatly; some with printed out blue prints nailed too them.

"Elijah."Klaus greeted as afternoon sunlight pooled around the tree.

"Klaus, I should have known you'd ruin the surprise."Elijah responded with a shake of his head.

"You should have covered your business expenses more cautiously if you did not wish to be discovered."Klaus stated with a smirk. "What are you doing?"

"Building a tree house."Elijah replied simply as he went back to the task Klaus had interrupted.

"Tree house?"Klaus repeated astounded.

"You know a place in trees for children to play."Elijah commented with a grin.

Klaus shot his brother a glare. "I know what it is. I just don't..."

"It's for Emily."Elijah interrupted. "Thought my niece would like it."

"She's two, Elijah too young to be climbing trees."Klaus stated.

Elijah continued nailing together floor planks. "Normal human children would be too young, yes brother. But your daughter is unique and will be advancing rapidly in all areas. So she will need a place to play."

Klaus watched his brother for a long moment. Where Klaus had held back in some areas of parenting Elijah had stepped in. Emily had been quite spoiled by her Uncle Elijah. It'd sparked a bit of jealousy in Klaus that he hadn't wanted to pay attention to let alone admit to Klaus had thought by staying out of his daughter's upbringing that he was helping her. By providing good influences on her young mind; not wanting to darken her soul by his attempt at fatherhood. Still the closeness of Emily's relationship with her Uncle Elijah had bothered Klaus. One more thing that came easily to Elijah.

"Are you going to supervise and brood all day or are you going to help?"Elijah inquired as he glanced up.

"This was your idea, brother."Klaus pointed out not moving.

"Klaus."Elijah warned.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Alright, if you insist. Perhaps we will get this finished before Emily turns six."

Elijah smiled and handed his brother a spare hammer.

With the advantage of vampire speed and strength Elijah and Klaus had the tree house completed within hours. It was early evening when Hayley brought Emily out to see her present.

"Elijah it's wonderful."Hayley exclaimed with a smile.

The vampire nodded proudly. "Thank you, though I did have some help."

Klaus took Emily from her mother. "What do you say, little one, should we take a closer look?"

In a blink Klaus and his daughter were in the new tree house. Klaus sat on the floor with the brown haired girl in his lap. Emily smiled and laughed as she looked around.

"I hate to admit it, luv, but your Uncle is correct."Klaus said quietly though he knew his brother could still hear every word. "You are unique, but you do deserve everything normal that childhood offers."

On the ground below Hayley grinned at Elijah. "Was this another of your Klaus psychological parenting tricks?"

Elijah returned the werewolf's smile. "I merely thought my niece deserved a tree house."

"At two."Hayley commented drily.

"She is an exceptional child."Elijah replied.

"Yes, she is."Hayley affirmed proudly.

end


	5. missing

For those who have been asking for some Klaus and Hayley this one's for you and it'll be a three parter. Enjoy :)

Title: Missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Future au  
summary: When Hayley disappears Klaus is faced with the possibility of raising Emily alone 

While it was rare Klaus Mikaelson had been stood up for a date a time or two; compulsion prevented that. With Hayley Klaus hadn't felt the need. Now as he sat at the trendy new French restaurant in New Orleans Klaus checked the clock on the wall for a third time. The werewolf was now thirty minutes late. Something she wouldn't do without a call or a text. Klaus tried to starve off the nagging pit of fear that started to form in his stomach with a glass of whiskey. In the two years since his daughter had been born the tension between the vampires and witches in New Orleans had calmed down. Marcel knew his place in Klaus's kingdom and was no longer a threat. So Hayley being a half hour late shouldn't cause Klaus to worry; but it did.

Pulling out his cell phone Klaus hit a speed dial for Hayley's number. He placed the device to his left ear and listened. Four rings before the voice mail picked up. Klaus left a message and placed another call to Elijah. The other Original stated that Hayley had left the house forty minutes before; plenty of time to reach the restaurant. After ending the call to his brother Klaus called Rebekah sending his sister out looking for the werewolf. Another call to Elijah had him staying at the house guarding Emily. Klaus knew there was a slim chance he was over reacting. Hayley may just have needed some 'me time' but he doubted it. She'd been looking forward to their date. With a snarl Klaus left the restaurant.

Four hours later the trio of siblings regrouped in the mansion's study. The only sign of Hayley had been her car abandoned on t he main road between the mansion and the French Quarter. Her purse had been on the passenger seat so it hadn't been a robbery. There had been fresh blood on the steering wheel and the gravel near the driver's door. Both causing the knot of fear in Klaus's stomach to twist. Someone had attacked his family and they would answer for that.

"Marcel swears he had nothing to do with it."Rebekah reported as she leaned against the open patio doors that led to the backyard.

"He's not that stupid."Klaus responded angrily. "He may want revenge against me but Marcel wouldn't go after Hayley."

"What makes you so sure, Niklaus?"Elijah inquired softly. "You embarrassed him in front of his people. Not something one forgets."

Klaus shook his head. "I know Marcel, this is something different. Somebody wanted my attention."

"Stefan?"Rebekah suggested.

"No."Klaus replied with a bitter laugh. "Salvatore wouldn't have the nerve."

"I'll look into the witches."Elijah stated as he turned to leave.

"No offense, brother but you don't have the best track record with them."Klaus commented as he pushed away from his desk and stalked to a nearby wood cabinet. "I think this was against Hayley and not us."

"The wolves."Rebekah surmised.

"I offered them greatness."Klaus began as he pulled an old revolver out of the cabinet. "But I also made enemies. "

"You think they weren't happy with Hayley siding with us."Elijah offered grimly.

Klaus nodded as he slammed the chamber of the special revolver closed and spun it. "That and they may see Emily as a betrayal. She has more vampire blood than werewolf no continuing of the race there."

Turning Klaus pulled another weapon out of the cabinet and tossed it to his sister. "Rebekah, you're with me. We're bringing Hayley home."

"Be careful,"Elijah warned. "The wolves have changed. They're not ones to allow a threat to their existence to continue."

"If Hayley's dead."Klaus began his eyes changing. "I will have my revenge and the wolves won't have to worry about their survival any longer."

Klaus and Rebekah left and Klaus forced himself to concentrate on the rescue. It had to be a rescue. Emily needed her mother. Klaus had grown accustomed to his new family and his feelings for Hayley had intensified over the past few months. She was his and no one would take her from him; no one.

* * *

Hayley Marshall awoke with a killer headache. She groaned and closed her eyes. The werewolf felt cold ground beneath her and at first she thought the wolf had taken over. Then Hayley realized the full moon wasn't for a few more weeks. Slowly memories returned; leaving for her date with Klaus, her windshield shattering suddenly forcing her to stop...being grabbed from behind and dragged from the car.

Footsteps approaching caused Hayley to open her eyes and sit up. Her wolf senses went on high alert. They told her who her captor was. Confusion mixed with hurt flooded through Hayley as she stared up at the three young male werewolves.

"Why?"Hayley asked.

"You really are stupid if you have to ask."A red haired youth replied as he knelt next to Hayley. "You mated with our enemy."

Hayley felt her eyes narrow."Klaus is not our enemy."

"He nearly wiped us out trying to make hybrids."The youth replied angrily. "That makes him an enemy in my book. You betrayed us; that makes you worse than him."

Hayley watched the werewolves cautiously and remained silent. They had clearly made up their minds and reasoning was not an option. She just had to wait for an opportunity to escape or Klaus and the others to come to her rescue. Hayley had the feeling the latter would come first.


	6. missing ptb

Sorry guys for the long delay. I've rewritten this a couple times. Please go back and read the previous chapter I've changed a couple things there.

As always you guys rock thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I haven't had time to read all of them but they are very much appreciated. I hope the rest of this fic lives up to your expectations. I hope to have the rest of this short story up by monday.

Title: missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Hayley/Klaus  
timeline: future au

Hayley winced as she tried to shift into a more comfortable sitting position. She hadn't noticed the cut on the back of her left leg when she first woke. Now it stung every time she moved. From the fresh blood Hayley felt on her leg she knew the cut had to be a decent size. With her hands and feet bound Hayley had no way to check it or anything to bandage it with. Toughing it out seemed to be her new mantra.

Footsteps approached caused Hayley to look up. The red haired youth who was the leader of the small pack approached. He was agitated and angry not a good combination. He knelt next to Hayley and pulled out a medium sized knife from the back of his left boot. From the inside pocket of his jacket the werewolf pulled out a pair of work gloves and then a small black cloth bag tied with a matching string.

"I really wanted to do this in a way that would be a win for everyone."The leader began quietly as he put on the gloves and opened the bag. "Unfortunately I decided to take a page out of your boyfriend's playbook."

Hayley could only stare as the pack leader opened the bag and pulled out a few twigs of wolfsbane. He crumbled the wolfsbane against the knife's blade and rubbed the remains against the metal. A shiver of fear went through Hayley. She had to stay strong and endure whatever was to come. Emily needed her.

"Making Klaus squirm wasn't my first plan."The young werewolf continued. "I had just wanted him to pay. But making him squirm and be knocked down a peg or two has a lot more appeal."

"Please."Hayley whispered. "My daughter...she needs me."

"Your daughter isn't supposed to exist."The leader snarled as he sliced a cut across Hayley's collarbone. "You betrayed us by mating with the hybrid. Time to pay. But don't worry we'll keep you alive long enough for Klaus to witness your death."

Hayley felt tears prick her eyes as the wolfsbane burned in the cut on her chest. She blinked the tears away and glared at her captor.

"Klaus is going to tear you limb from limb."Hayley spat.

The red haired werewolf laughed. "He can try."

A scream escaped Hayley as her kidnapper plunged the knife into her right side. She tried to stay conscious but the pain was worse than childbirth had been. The wolfsbane was like someone constantly sticking her with a hot poker. Blackness closed in and Hayley collapsed.

The red haired leader motioned to one of his pack. The other werwolf joined him and knelt down.

"We're going to move."The leader stated. "Too many people know about us. I don't want to make this too easy on Klaus. Tell the others."

The younger blond haired man nodded and left. 

* * *

An hour later Klaus was enraged. No one in his city, his kingdom knew who had Hayley. The hybrid had broken several necks as he and Rebekah went through their usual sources. It was the second to last informant that Rebekah had been able to coax a location of a new werewolf pack out of. The middle aged woman ran a store on the outskirts of the French Quarter and had sold supplies including wolfsbane to a red haired youth with a partial tattoo on his left wrist. Since it had been their only lead Rebekah had let the woman live. Thirty minutes later Klaus and Rebekah arrived at the werewolves's camp to find it deserted. Klaus snarled as he stalked around the small cave. Close, but too late. Klaus would find Hayley; he wasn't going to fail her again.

"Klaus."Rebekah prompted quietly as she knelt by the right wall.

It was only then that Klaus smelled the blood; fresh blood. His anger had momentarily blocked his senses. As he knelt by his sister the hybrid noted the large amount of blood soaking the ground. It was also smeared on the lower edge of the wall.

"I can still smell the wolfsbane."Rebekah stated as she met her brother's angry gaze. "They're torturing her."

Klaus slowly stood moving away from Hayley's blood. He knew Hayley was strong. It was her fire; her survival spirit that had intrigued him when they first met. Hayley would do whatever it took to survive and get back to her family. Klaus also knew what wolfsbane did to a werewolf. How it wore down their soul as well as their body. The hybrid's anger flared anew.

"They will suffer as she has suffered."Klaus vowed as he left the cave.

Rebekah followed. "Where do we go next?"

"Home we're going to need Elijah's help to find them if they have indeed left New Orleans."Klaus stated. "Wherever they are we will find them. When we do I'm going to kill every single one; slowly and painfully." 

* * *

Hayley awoke to a camera flash. She blinked groggily. As her senses returned the pain in her right side nearly sent her back into the black void of unconsciousness. Hayley also felt hot and feverish which was a side affect of the wolfsbane. She took a deep breath and steeled herself against it. Looking around she found she was in an older model van and it was moving. Fear fought to take the place of the pain and sickness and Hayley shoved it aside as well. If they were moving it meant Klaus and his siblings had gotten close to finding her. That was hope not fear.

"Look this way."The red headed wolfpack leader instructed gaining Hayley's attention.

The youth held up Hayley's cell phone and took another picture. It was then that Hayley noticed the bandage on her side. It was clean which meant they had changed it in the time she was unconsciousness. They must really think she means something to Klaus to keep her alive. Hayley was going to use that to her advantage; anything to survive and get back to her daughter.

Elijah shifted the restless and upset Emily from his right arm to his left as he descended the stairs. It was if the toddler sensed her mother's absence and her father's anger. With the uniqueness of his niece Elijah wouldn't be surprised if she was empathetic. Emily had woken soon after Klaus and Rebekah had left. He'd tried every baby-sitting trick he could think of and none had worked. Elijah had decided to bring Emily downstairs with him when Rebekah had called saying they were coming home. His sister had given no more details and from Rebekah's tone it didn't sound like their mission had been a success.

"Ssssh, little one."Elijah soothed as Emily choked down a sob as they reached the main hallway. "Try to rest."

Elijah was just about to enter the study when the front door opened and Klaus stormed past him into the room in a blur. Alarmed Elijah glanced back at Rebekah who was closing the door. There was blood on his sibling's clothing which didn't ease Elijah's worry any. Hayley had been important to Elijah from the start. Then it had been because of her pregnancy but as he'd gotten to know the werewolf their relationship had blurred as it strengthened. Their bond was something he'd never been able to pinpoint. Elijah at one time had wanted something more romantically with Hayley but she hadn't wanted to complicate an already complicated situation and he had reluctantly respected her wishes. Now the vibe Elijah was getting from both his siblings was making him think the worst had happened.

"Did you find Hayley?"Elijah asked anxiously. "Is she….."

"We found where they were holding her but they've moved."Rebekah replied as she glanced at Emily her expression unreadable. "I'll take Emily upstairs Klaus will fill you in."

A coldness washed over Elijah and he handed the toddler to Rebekah.

"I haven't been able to get her to sleep with the usual ways. I was about to compel her."Elijah explained as Rebekah headed for the stairs.

"I'll take care of it."Rebekah replied quietly. "Klaus needs you."

Elijah watched them for a moment before he turned and entered the study.

Elijah entered the study just as Klaus's cell phone beeped. Klaus almost ignored it. Then he remembered that Hayley's cell phone had not been in her purse. The hybrid quickly took the device out of his pocket and saw a waiting picture message.

"It's from the kidnappers."Klaus reported as Elijah silently moved to his side and peered at the phone.

Klaus activated the message and nearly threw the phone across the room. The only saving grace of the picture was that it showed Hayley was alive. She was clearly in pain and disorientated. She was also bound hand and foot. There was a nasty cut along the werewolf's collarbone that had only been partially attended to.

"Klaus."Elijah prompted. "There's text with the picture."

Klaus scrolled up the picture to find the text. _'Missing someone?'_

"They are idiots."Klaus muttered as he began to type a reply.

"They may be but they are keeping her alive."Elijah stated quietly. "What are you asking them?"

"Not asking."Klaus snapped. "They're going to tell me where they are and I may let them die less painfully than I had planned."

"Don't alienate them, keep the dialog going."Elijah instructed as he pulled out his own phone and scrolled through his contacts. "I have someone who can track it if we get enough data."

Klaus canceled the message and raised the phone to his ear. "Get your person ready. I'm going to see if the wolves are in a talkative mood."

As he talked to his contact Elijah watched his brother. Elijah couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Hayley didn't return. Klaus had fought against the idea of a family of his own. Elijah knew Klaus had finally adjusted to it; had started to let Hayley a bit closer. His brother had been the closes to redemption Elijah had ever seen him. Elijah was afraid that if the worst came true and they lost Hayley the brother that had been starting to reappear would be gone forever. 

* * *

They had just reached their destination of a state park when Hayley heard her cell phone ring. Two of the werewolves dragged her out of the van but Hayley was able to see the leader glance at her phone before answering it. One advantage of being a werewolf was heightened hearing. Hayley could only hope that if it was Klaus on the other end that he was thinking like a father and not like a someone watching their family fall apart. Hayley had seen subtle changes in the hybrid over the last few weeks and she was afraid that Klaus would want revenge and his family back. She knew that both might not be possible but in Klaus's world the opposite was true.

"Finally realize something was missing or was it my text?"The pack leader greeted with a cold smile as he answered Hayley's phone.

"If you know anything about me you know family is paramount."Klaus commented. "You have my attention what do you want?"

The red haired were wolf laughed. "Did you think this was something you could negotiate, Klaus?"

"Everything is negotiable."The hybrid replied angrily

"Not all things, Klaus you should know that."The pack leader commented as he leaned against a tall tree. "We share similar beliefs; family is important to the werewolves too. Honor and loyalty things your mate didn't believe in."

"My actions are my own."Klaus stated as he glanced at Elijah who nodded and ended his phone call."Hayley has nothing to do with that."

"You know as well as I do Klaus that as important as family is to us they are also a weakness to exploit."Hayley's captor said coldly. "I am not as stupid as you think. I know this call was most likely traced and you now have our location. So be it if you wish a battle so you shall have one."

Hayley met the younger man's gaze as he ended the call. Her kidnapper closed the space between them and knelt down next to Hayley.

"I know you heard every word."The pack leader began with a grin. "If you ever dreamed of a man fighting for you looks like that dream is about to come true."

"End this."Hayley pleaded. "Let me go and nobody else gets hurt."

"Too late for that."The werewolf replied as he stood. "Our kind deserves justice and they will get it."


	7. missing ptc

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. Hope you guys enjoy the end of this ficlet. There will be more to come :)

Title: missing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Klaus/Hayley  
timeline: future au

Rebekah fought the urge to pace Emily's room; it would serve no purpose. Plus she'd risk waking Emily. Even with compulsion the child had been known to wake after only a short time; must be her mother's stubbornness. Her brothers had left barely twenty minutes before time enough for them to get into trouble. When Klaus had left he'd taken Rebekah aside and she'd been shocked at the change she sensed in was angry, yes, but also determined. Determined to keep his family together. At one time that had meant Originals which Rebekah knew it still did. But there was something else something she thought she'd never see in her brother again. What Elijah had always hoped to achieve. The Klaus she and Elijah had known as children had grown up with. The brother they thought was lost to his demons was emerging.

Standing Rebekah moved to Emily's bed and pulled the blanket up around the child's shoulders. She couldn't shake the fear that if Hayley was lost today it wouldn't be the only casualty. The Mikaelsons' hadn't always been one big happy family. They never would be. Fate seemed to dislike people who cheated the life clock. However if Klaus was able to escape a few of his demons and get closer to the brother Rebekah loved their family may have a fighting chance.

* * *

They reached the state park northeast of New Orleans and quickly found the wolves's camp. Klaus wanted nothing more than to get this done and over with. He wanted Hayley home and his family back together. Klaus was growing angrier by the moment that these insignificant people had threatened his family. He was going to make an example out of them to ensure it didn't happen again. Elijah stopped so quickly that Klaus had to do some fancy evasive maneuvers to avoid toppling his brother. He looked around his sibling and saw what had gotten Elijah's direct attention. Klaus's anger quickly turned into rage. Hayley was tied to a large tree her head hung limply dropping to her chest. Blood seeped through a bandage at her right side. The ropes she was tied with were heavy with wolfsbane. There was also a complicated looking contraption containing two knives and a piece of long twine. The twine was attached to the limb above Hayley and also to the knives. One knife which Klaus had no doubt was also dipped in wolfsbane was pressed against Hayley's heart; the other at the left side of her neck.

"Admiring my handiwork, Klaus?"Hayley's kidnapper stated with a smile as he stepped into the clearing. "That idea took a couple days to implement. Have to get the rigging just right."

Klaus started to take several steps forward but Elijah's right arm halted him pressing against his chest.

"Let her go."Elijah ordered his voice dangerously quiet and full of venom.

"And spoil my fun?"The younger man replied.

"You are a dead man either way."Klaus spat. "Prolonging it is your choice."

"Quite full of yourself today, aren't you?"The werewolf asked as the others closed ranks behind him. "You haven't even asked how my little trap works. You try to free her and she dies. No matter how quick you are you can't be fast enough for both knives."

"That is why you are going to free her."Elijah ordered.

"Compulsion won't work on me either, mates."The youth replied. "I've been fortifying myself with vervain."

"Quite the mastermind."Klaus commented sarcastically as he broke free of Elijah's protective grasp."I am going to ask this once and only once: let the lady go."

"My name is Peter by the way and Hayley and I had quite a few conversations."Hayley's captor stated. "She didn't believe she meant enough to you to have you bargain for her life."

Klaus knew from Hayley's heartbeat that she was conscious. He chose his words carefully. "Hayley is family."

The werewolf shook his head. "That won't do, Klaus. I took Hayley because I knew she was a weakness to you and not just because she's the mother of your child."

"As one of the oldest vampires I can not say Hayley is the love of my life since I have enjoyed several lifetimes."Klaus began feeling Elijah's gaze on him. "Make no mistake, Peter, she is very important to me and I do care for her."

"There, was that so hard?"The red haired werewolf stated gleefully as he pulled a small shooting star out of his left pocket and flung it at Hayley.

Klaus had anticipated the move and intercepted the oriental weapon before it could strike the twine holding Hayley captive. The other werewolves came to their leaders aid and Elijah made quick work of three of the four breaking their necks and tossing them aside. One of the remaining ran leaving just Peter and a young blond man. Elijah advanced on the young werewolf while Klaus held Peter in a choke hold.

"No one threatens my family."Klaus stated angrily

"You Originals always think you have the upper hand."Peter replied in a strained voice.

Klaus glanced over at Hayley to find the werewolf he thought had run off had double backed and was now standing by Hayley one hand on the twine that activated the trap. He heard Elijah snap the neck of the werewolf he'd been attacking and move closer.

"How much of a gambler are you, Klaus?"The red haired leader asked. "Do you think your brother can reach your mate before Nicholas carries out his orders?"

Klaus was a gambler and decided to put faith in his brother; his family. He could feel Elijah tense behind him ready to move.

"You just lost big."Klaus stated as he slammed Peter against the ground then yanked him back up."You took something that is mine that I do not allow or tolerate."

Out of the corner of his eye Klaus saw Elijah overpower Nicholas and kill the werwolf. Klaus took great satisfaction snapping Peter's neck and tossing him aside. He would've liked to cause the kidnapper more pain but Hayley was his primary concern. Her breathing had grown more shallow and her heartbeat irregular. Elijah quickly freed the young woman and carried her back to Klaus. The hybrid lightly caressed Hayley's left cheek not liking how pale her skin was or how warm it was.

"Take care of the mess."Klaus ordered as he took Hayley into his arms. "I'll take her home."

Klaus didn't slow down once he reached home. He barely paused long enough to open the front door and kick it shut behind him. Rebekah met him in Hayley's room having sensed his arrival.

"How is she?"Rebekah asked as Klaus placed the werewolf on her bed.

"Improving the farther I got her away from the wolfsbane."Klaus reported relieved. "Still need to treat her wounds and clean away as much of the wolfsbane as possible."

"What about the wolfsbane in her system?"Rebekah asked.

"The wolf part of her should take care of that. It'll just take longer for her to heal."Klaus stated.

"Elijah?"Rebekah inquired as she moved towards the door.

"Taking care of the bodies. The werewolves are now a few less in number."Klaus replied.

"Good."Rebekah commented. "I'l get the first aid kit."

After his sister left Klaus placed a kiss on Hayley's lips before he straightened and stood. "Rest, little wolf. You're safe now." 

* * *

The following day Elijah stopped to check on Hayley and found Klaus leaning against the left wall of the bedroom. His brother was standing a few feet from the door his arms folded across his chest.

"How is she?"Elijah asked quietly as he entered.

"Improving and her fever's gone."Klaus stated. "It'll just take time her body took quite a beating from the wolfsbane."

"She's a fighter."Elijah commented admirably.

"Yes."Klaus acknowledged. "She is."

"There is something I've been wanting to discuss with you."Elijah began. "I know you were reluctant in the past to be more involved in Emily's life but I have noticed changes in you brother."

Klaus chuckled. "Are you saying I'm going soft, Elijah?"

Elijah grinned. "I doubt that'll ever happen. I think you're finally allowing yourself to accept them as your family."

"Yes I let my guard down and look what happened."Klaus commented gruffly.

"There will always be enemies, Niklaus and we will handle them."Elijah advised as he stepped towards the door. "Be cautious how you continue with Hayley. She deserves some happiness and peace."

Klaus nodded in acknowledgement and Elijah left. 

* * *

It was two days before Hayley felt strong enough to go downstairs. To her surprise she found Klaus in the library with Emily on his lap. The hybrid was holding a children's book. Both looked up as Hayley entered.

"Nice to see you're feeling better, little wolf."Klaus commented.

Hayley nodded as she scooped Emily up and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thank you."Hayley stated after a long moment as she met Klaus's gaze.

"I'm just sorry you had to endure that."Klaus replied.

"I knew the risks when I decided to go through with the pregnancy."Hayley said quietly as she tucked a stray brown hair behind Emily's left ear."It's all worth it to have Emily safe and happy."

Klaus stood and set the book aside. "I promise I will do everything in my power to keep both of you safe."

Hayley nodded and suddenly wasn't able to resist the urge to lean into Klaus and rest her head on his chest. After a moment Klaus enveloped mother and child in a hug.

"What do you say, little wolf?"Klaus asked quietly. "Would you like to continue reading to our daughter?"

"Would love to."Hayley replied as Emily giggled.

They settled on the sofa with Emily back on her father's lap. Hayley began to read as she did she watched Klaus. There was definitely something different about the hybrid as he looked at her and Emily. He seemed more relaxed almost content. Hayley knew his demons would always be there it was part of who Klaus was. You took the good with the bad. Right now the good was definitely winning and she'd take the good moments whenever she could. When the story was finished and Emily asleep against Klaus's stomach Hayley smiled at the image before her.

"Klaus."Hayley began.

"Hmmm?"They hybrid asked.

"I heard what you said to my captor."Hayley continued awkwardly. "About us not being an epic love story."

"Hayley…"Klaus started.

"Let me finish."Hayley instructed. "I just….I agree with you. I like what we have; not sure where it's going but I like it."

Klaus smirked as he leaned in and kissed Hayley. "As do I, little wolf."

Hayley shook her head in amazement and snuggled down against Klaus watching her daughter sleep. It'd been a long rocky road for she and Klaus to get to this point. Whatever was to come wasn't going to be easy but it was going to be worth fighting for. Family always was.

end


	8. snow

I live in southern Wisconsin and we experienced our first snow of the year today. Wasn't much just a dusting but it gave me this plot bunny. According to info I've found on the web it's snowed about 17 times in New Orleans since 1850. :)

Title: Snow  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Future au  
pairings: Hayley/Klaus

At first Klaus thought something was wrong when Hayley blew past him at werewolf speed. He and Elijah were sitting in the living room that Sunday morning in early January. Klaus set aside the book he was reading and exchanged a worried glance with his brother as he stood.

"Hayley?"The hybrid called as he followed the young woman's path to the backyard.

It was then Klaus heard his daughter Emily's delighted laughter. It took him another full second to realize the coldness in the air and the unusual precipitation falling from the sky.

"It's snowing."Klaus observed. "A rare sight in New Orleans."

"Indeed."Elijah agreed as he stepped outside. "Wasn't it 1899 that it snowed last time we were here?"

"Sounds about right."Klaus commented as he watched Emily toddle around in the snowfall dressed in a bright pink jacket and matching gloves. "Hayley, when did you buy winter clothes?"

Hayley laughed. "Really Klaus living with you three I never know where we're going to travel to."

"She has a point, brother."Elijah interjected with a grin.

"Elijah, get the camera and make sure you take video too."Hayley instructed.

"As the lady wishes."Elijah acknowledged as he went back inside.

Klaus found himself smiling as he walked towards Hayley and his daughter. Emily's face was so full of happiness and delight that it was impossible not to catch the child's enthusiasm.

"Her first snowfall, Klaus."Hayley commented quietly as Emily watched the flakes melt on her gloves.

"It is amazing."Klaus agreed softly. "Watching her...I'm g lad she got to experience it here with us."

"Okay you two... smile."Elijah instructed as he approached raising the camera to eye level.

With vampire speed Klaus gathered Emily in his arms and spontaneously wrapped his free arm around Hayley's shoulders drawing her close. Elijah took the picture and Hayley pulled away. Klaus reluctantly let Emily out of his arms to enjoy the snow.

Klaus knew that the family picture that was just captured would make them appear as a normal family. Something that couldn't be farther from the truth. With all the progress he and Hayley had made they still had many hurdles to over come. Still as Klaus watched mother and daughter enjoy the winter rarity he was hopeful that there would be many more firsts and family moments to enjoy.

end


	9. snow ptb

Thanks as always to those who take time to review much appreciated. :) Please review on this chapter really need opinions on it since I don't like it. This has spoilers for Blood letting.

Title: Snow  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: future au  
pairings: Hayley/Klaus

_'...why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood?'_

Klaus's own words came back like a fresh slap in the face as he stared at the picture Elijah had taken hours before. Why that memory was surfacing now Klaus didn't know. His psyche was one even Cami had given up on long ago. Klaus could blame Tyler Lockwood for his family's fragile new beginning barely hanging on even before it really began. If he'd been honest with himself then as he was now Klaus would've admitted he was the reason. Practically had shoved Hayley into his older brother's arms. Nearly shattered the tentative peace that had started to form between the Originals.

Klaus sank down onto the living room sofa holding the printed picture. Elijah had printed several normal sized copies and had two enlarged to be framed. Lightly Klaus touched Emily's face; her brown eyes sparkling. His daughter's trust was something Klaus was still getting used to. She had no reason yet to hate him. Emily had a child's unconditional love and trust and each time she enveloped Klaus with it, like today, it still overwhelmed him. How could someone so tiny hold that much power?

_'...you're going to use her blood to create an army.'_

It had stung then how Hayley had looked at him when Elijah had spoken those accusatory words. Granted she'd just been through an ordeal but still the lack of faith and trust in Hayley's eyes had been as hurtful as his brother's words. Klaus knew his past, his track record made people think he was a monster. Partially that was true and he used that fear to uphold his power; his empire. However, Klaus had thought the monster term had stopped with his family. That the people who were supposed to love him the most and know him best would know the sins were a mask.

Yes part of Klaus enjoyed the kills, the rush it brought. There was nothing like it. The absolute power of holding a life in your hands and deciding the fate. And yes when he'd first learned Hayley was pregnant the thought of making hybrids again did cross his mind. Then Marcel and the witches had occupied his time and Klaus had never followed through with the research. Hayley's pregnancy was such a unique occurrence that Klaus knew his hybrid bloodline would continue in Emily's children. So in theory he would succeed in an army of hybrids they would just be family and not soldiers.

A smile flickered across Klaus's face despite the dark thoughts. Emily's image on the picture before him and Hayley's additional smile...they'd had so much fun with the snow. It'd hadn't been enough to make a snowman but it had been enough to make a few snowballs. So Klaus had rolled one gently to his daughter and Emily had caught on to the idea and rolled it back to him. Such a smart child Emily was Klaus thought as he settled back into the sofa. Elijah had told him he thought she might be empathatic which wouldn't surprise Klaus in the least. The melding of vampire and werewolf traits had never been experienced in a child before. They were in whole new territory.

"I'd say penny for your thoughts but from the look on your face they'd probably cost me more."Hayley commented with a smile as she entered the room.

Klaus returned her smile and motioned for her to sit on the sofa next to him. He held up the photo as an explanation.

"Was just thinking of how much fun Emily had playing in the snow."Klaus stated.

Hayley nodded as she looked at the picture. "Maybe next year we can take her somewhere to build a snowman."

"That can be easily arranged, luv, you just have to say the word."Klaus responded.

Hayley snuggled against Klaus resting her head on his chest. Klaus draped an arm across Hayley's waist.

"Our daughter amazes me every day."Hayley stated softly as she looked at the picture Klaus still held. "We are very lucky."

Klaus set the photo on the coffee table and leaned in to kiss Hayley. He let the kiss linger before pulling back. He lightly caressed the werewolf's right cheek.

"Ever since Emily was born I wondered why you didn't take her and run."Klaus began huskily."You had every reason to, every right too. I nearly lost you to Elijah..."

"Klaus..."Hayley began but Klaus silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"My older brother had much more to offer you and yet you stayed."Klaus continued. "I realized today I never told you...I'm grateful that you did. "

Hayley's face softened and she pushed Klaus's finger away.

"Despite everything I wanted her to know her father."Hayley replied. "Sometimes I questioned my sanity but I'm glad I stayed too."

Klaus leaned back into the corner of the sofa and pulled Hayley back against him draping his arm once again across her waist. Perhaps he was getting soft but he was grateful for how things were. Klaus knew what it was like to be alone and he wasn't going to take moments like today for granted.

end


	10. fashion

As always many, many thanks for the reviews and alerts. So glad you guys are enjoying this.

To Luna who blogged my story could you PM me the link? ffnet ate part of your url. Thanks :)

This one is for the reviewer who requested more Rebekah.

Title: Fashion  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Klaus/Hayley

"Did you buy out the cosmetics section?"Hayley asked as she stepped into Rebekah's bedroom with Emily in her arms.

"Yes but it was an online catalog section so I'm not sure it's as dramatic."The Original replied with a smile as she closed the space and plucked Emily from Hayley's arms.

"There's only three of us."Hayley pointed out as she surveyed the mass array of nail polish bottles spread out on the two dressers."And one has smaller toes."

"Nothing is too good for my niece's first pedicure."Rebekah commented with a smile as she walked by the dresser on the left. "Are you going to take all the fun out of this?"

Hayley laughed. "No, it's just this is just not you."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I mean yes you like pretty things but you don't usually share."Hayley said as she occupied herself with the selection of nail polish and glitter polish on the right dresser.

"Yes, well Klaus isn't the only one your niece has had a positive affect on."Rebekah replied as Emily reached for her aunt's long hair.

Hayley smiled and then plucked three bottles from the dresser and walked over sitting down on the bed.

"Think I'm going to mix and match."Hayley stated. "Haven't done this since high school. Good idea, Rebekah."

"Told you so."The Original responded as she picked several bottles and some towels and sat down on the bed."Hmmm think red maybe..."

Hayley snorted as Emily settled between them. She reached back and grabbed a couple pillows stacking them behind the two year old. Emily giggled and reached for one of the purple hand towels.

"Red, vampire...not unique."Hayley commented as she tossed a bottle at Rebekah. "Try lavender."

"A little dull."Rebekah replied as she caught the nail polish. "Perhaps with silver glitter."

"Maybe later we can knock Klaus out and paint his toe nails too."Hayley suggested.

Both women glanced at each other for a long moment before dissolving into a fit of giggles. 

* * *

Klaus heard the giggling all the way from the driveway. He raised an eyebrow at Elijah as they walked into the house.

"You wanted them to bond."Elijah pointed out with a grin as they headed up the stairs. "Careful what you wish for."

"I merely thought Hayley and our daughter would benefit from our sister's counsel."Klaus explained as they reached the source of the giggling.

"Well, this is quite a sight."Klaus stated as he stepped into Rebekah's bedroom and leaned against the door frame.

"You do remember fun, don't you, Niklaus?"Rebekah asked with a grin.

Klaus glanced at Hayley and grinned. "I think I have far more fun than you, dear sister."

Hayley blushed. "Obviously we have different definitions of fun."

Elijah cleared his throat changing the subject. "So what color are Emily's nails going to be? Pink for a princess?"

"Possibly or blue with silver seashells for a mermaid."Hayley replied.

"This is girls night."Rebekah stated with a smile. "Both of you, out."

Klaus and Elijah exchanged an amused glance before stepping out of the room.

"Very well."The Hybrid acknowledged with a grin. "We will leave you ladies to your fashion."

After the men left Hayley and Rebekah laughed. Rebekah looked down at her niece with a smile.

"I can't wait for you to get older so we can go shopping."The Original exclaimed.

"That will be fun."Hayley commented as she took off her daughter's shoes and socks. "For now let's just enjoy these moments."

"Fair enough."Rebekah agreed as she reached for the assortment of nail polish. "So are we doing princess or mermaid?"

Emily reached for the pink bottle and Hayley laughed.

"Think she wants princess."The werewolf commented.

"Princess it is."Rebekah affirmed.

end


	11. pancakes

Thanks as always for the reviews so glad you guys are enjoying this AU. :) After this week's episode I needed some fluff. Uncle Elijah fluff :)

title: pancakes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: future au  
pairings: Klaus/Hayley

On a monday morning Hayley Marshall awoke to an absolutely heavenly smell. It took the werewolf only a few seconds to identify the odors as pancakes and coffee. While it wasn't unusual for food to be cooked in the Originial household Hayley was usually the one attempting it. If Klaus was in a rare mood or bored he prepared Hayley and Emily lunch. Hayley knew Klaus and Rebekah were out of town and Elijah was away on separate business and wasn't due back until tomorrow. This led Hayley to the obvious conclusion somebody was home early.

Kicking off the covers Hayley dressed quickly. She ran a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth. Then she went to the small bedroom next door to get Emily only to discover her daughter wasn't there. That would explain the pancake smell Hayley thought with a grin which also narrowed her list of suspects to who the mystery cook was. 

* * *

Elijah smiled at his niece as Emily sat at in her highchair which he had positioned near the kitchen's breakfast bar. He had arrived home a day early and had stopped by to check on Emily and Hayley to find his niece wide awake. Making a decision to let Hayley sleep in a bit longer Elijah had quickly put his coat and suitcase in his room. He returned to Emily and picked her up and carried her downstairs. That was when the idea of making breakfast had struck him.

"If these don't turn out I'm not to blame you know."Elijah commented as he flipped a pancake from the griddle section of the cooktop encased in the breakfast bar.

Emily giggled occupied with the toys spread on the tray of her highchair.

"Breakfast is not usually the meal I prepare."Elijah continued then stopped as he put the cooked pancake on a plate. "Sorry that was an untended bad vampire joke."

"I don't think she minds."Hayley interjected as she stepped into the kitchen and walked to Emily placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Did we wake you?"Elijah asked with concern. "That was not my intent."

Hayley smiled and shook her head. "The wonderful smells did."

"I'll let you be the first to have an Elijah special cinnamon pancake."The Original stated with a hesitant smile.

"If it's half as good as it smells."Hayley murmured as she accepted the plate. "I'm glad I was right on who was home early. Emily missed her Uncle Elijah."

"I missed her too."Elijah replied as he poured more batter on the griddle. "And you as well. Are you going to leave me in suspense Hayley?"

Hayley grinned and showed the vampire her empty plate. "I'll have another and Emily will definitely love them."

Elijah laughed. A few minutes later Emily was happily tearing apart two pancakes as Hayley dug into her own stack.

"This was really nice, Elijah, thank you."Hayley commented between bites.

Elijah shut the griddle off and put the dishes in the sink. He turned back and smiled at the werewolf.

"I'm glad you both enjoyed my cooking."Elijah replied.

"We did."Hayley responded as she stood.

She retrieved a hand towel from the sink and dabbed it with water from the faucet. Hayley returned to her daughter and began to wipe the two year old's face clean of pancake.

"I think Emily's wearing more of your cooking than she ate."Hayley stated with a laugh.

"She had fun that's what counts."Elijah commented.

"She always has fun with her Uncle Elijah."Hayley replied as she met Elijah's gaze. "You're good with her."

Elijah nodded watching as Hayley finished cleaning Emily and picked the girl out of her highchair. He was grateful now as he always was that Hayley had allowed the Originals to be a part of Emily's life. She could've done things so differently but Hayley understood the importance of family. Elijah hoped she knew that moments like these were his way of thanking her. Time with his niece was something Elijah would always treasure.

end


	12. mended

This one contains spoilers for 1x08 :)

Title: Mended  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Klaus/Hayley  
category; future AU 

'_Why should I go anywhere with you?'_

Hayley's accusatory words echoed through Klaus's thoughts as he lay in bed that night. Why his subconscious continued to plague him with memories from the past Klaus didn't know. It'd been a good day. Klaus's business dealings were going well. The night had been even better with quality time spent with Hayley. He'd always enjoyed making the werewolf scream his name especially if it was in pleasure.

Now with Hayley asleep next to him Klaus found himself unable to. The werewolf's warm naked body next to his was usually all it took for Klaus to slumber even though as an Original he needed no sleep. Tonight his thoughts wouldn't shut off drawing him back into the past to a dark night. One where he had gained what he wanted but had almost lost everything.

_'We don't abandon you Nik, you're the one that drives us away."_

As Rebekah's hurt and angry words resurfaced Klaus turned and placed a light kiss on Hayley's exposed right shoulder. He propped his head up with his left hand and watched Hayley sleep. Klaus had forced Hayley to come with him that day. The day after the battle with Marcel. The day after Rebekah's betrayal. Klaus had known even without the anger in Hayley's eyes that she'd rather have stayed with his brother. That had been motivation all it's own to take her away. Away from Elijah.

_'The child you carry is the only thing on this Earth that matters to me."_

Klaus had seen a spark of something in Hayley's expression when he'd said those words. Disbelief mixed with hope. Hope that the monster she knew him to be could also be what he was claiming. The hope that he would be able to care and provide for her child as much as Elijah had promised to. Klaus had told Hayley's kidnapper that their love story wasn't an epic one. Which was true it wasn't. It was certainly unique. Despite his own mistakes and what everyone thought Klaus did love Hayley.

_"You'll never have this...loyalty. You can't buy it, you can't own it. You can't force it."_

Marcel's grief stricken words had almost touched a nerve that night. Klaus's former protege had been wrong about one thing: love and loyalty could be bought if you encountered certain people. People who only cared about themselves and their goals and were willing for the time being to meld those goals with your own. That was a lesson the centuries had taught Klaus. Everyone had a price you just had to figure out what it was.

Suddenly Hayley stirred and then thrashed her eyes still tightly closed. Klaus knew from her rapid heartbeat the werewolf was caught in a nightmare. Sitting up Klaus firmly grasped Hayley's shoulders. The young woman fought his grip nearly breaking it. Klaus held on.

"Hayley, it's alright; you're safe."Klaus soothed.

After a few more seconds Hayley jerked awake sitting straight up. She was breathing hard and took a moment to regain her composure.

"Sorry."Hayley apologized as she settled back against the pillow.

"No apologies needed, luv."Klaus replied quietly. "Want to talk about it?"

Hayley shook her head. "Don't remember it; just the fear."

Klaus drew the werewolf into an embrace so her back was to his stomach. He encircled his arms around Hayley's waist.

"I won't let any harm come to you, little wolf."Klaus promised huskily.

Hayley nodded as she turned in Klaus's arms so she was facing him. She leaned up and kissed Klaus and he returned it drawing the kiss out and letting it linger. Once they broke apart Hayley nestled back against Klaus's chest.

"It still amazes me."Hayley began softly.

"What does?"Klaus inquired.

"That we ended up falling in love...despite everything."Hayley continued. "I never thought we'd be a family. You, me and Emily."

Klaus lightly caressed Hayley's left forearm. "I love you, little wolf."

"I love you too."Hayley replied sleepily.

After Hayley drifted off to sleep once more Klaus lay awake. His thoughts this time focused on Hayley's words about their family. Two years ago he never would have thought he and Hayley would reach this point. Emily was a large part of that. It was amazing how much his daughter had mended things. Not only between her parents but between the Originals as well. With a light kiss on Hayley's forehead Klaus closed his eyes and he too was soon asleep.

end


	13. Sunday afternoon

Thanks as always for all the wonderful reviews and alerts. This might be too fluffy for Klaus but I couldn't resist. :)

Title: Sunday afternoon  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Klaus/Hayley  
timeline: Future au

To the outside world it looked like a normal father and daughter enjoying a walk on a warm spring sunday afternoon. To Klaus that's what it felt like. Hayley had an appointment in downtown New Orleans to get her hair cut and styled. With the nice weather Klaus had taken the opportunity to spend time with Emily. It was hard to believe she was almost three.

Being part vampire and werewolf Emily had been walking steadily by the time she turned two. Now there was just a time or two where she faltered because her feet couldn't keep up with her energy. Klaus's right hand closed around Emiily's left as they walked along the sidewalk. His fingers brushed against her daylight ring. The ring had a spell placed into it so it'd grow with her so it wouldn't have to be constantly resized.

Spying something at the end of the street Klaus smiled. He stopped and knelt down so he was eye level with his daughter. Emily smiled at him.

"What do you say, sweetheart, want some ice cream?"Klaus asked with a grin.

Emily's face lit up and she nodded. "Sprinkles?"

Klaus laughed as he stood tousling his daughter's brown hair as he did. "Yes, luv, I'm sure they have sprinkles."

Picking Emily up Klaus tucked her onto his left hip and secured his left arm around her and continued walking.

Fifteen minutes later Klaus and Emily sat on the bench outside the small ice cream shop. Emily's face was already messy covered with chocolate ice cream and a few multi-colored sprinkles. Klaus took out his phone and took a picture. He sent it to Hayley, Rebekah and Elijah.

Chuckling Klaus watched as Emily tried to keep a wayward sprinkle from toppling from the edge of the sugar cone. It teetered for a second as Emily moved in with her finger. She caught it at the last moment and triumphantly placed it messily back on the ice cream.

"Good job."Klaus complimented with an amazed shake of his head.

Klaus watched as Emily finished the sweet treat. His daughter was watching people go by and just enjoying the day. The hybrid knew it was moments like this that Elijah had been constantly telling him to slow down and enjoy. Grudgingly Klaus had to admit at least to himself Elijah had been right. It'd been a wonderful afternoon and he found himself looking forward to the rest of the day.

end


	14. old ways pt 1

Title: old ways  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Klaus/Hayley  
timeline: future AU

It was well into spring when Hayley began to notice Klaus not being around as much. He'd get a phone call or a text, mumble an excuse and disappear for an hour or two. If they had a normal mortal relationship Hayley would think he was cheating on her. Granted even with dating a vampire/werewolf hybrid Klaus finding somebody else was still a possibility. Still in the two years since Emily had been born Hayley's bond with Klaus had grown stronger. The werewolf knew in her heart that hadn't all been because of their daughter. Klaus had changed a bit shown at least to Hayley and Emily a gentle loving side. She knew that hadn't been an act.

As Klaus's mysterious vanishing acts continued through the following weeks Hayley sought out Elijah. While the two brothers relationship had been strained to say the least over the centuries they had arrived at a good point. How long the peace would last Hayley didn't know and she was sure the Originals didn't either. She'd take the calm while it lasted. It was early evening when Hayley found Elijah out on the back patio. He was seated in a chair to the left of the door a book in hand. Elijah was dressed casually in dark brown slacks and a short sleeved button down white dress shirt. He turned and smiled as Hayley stepped outside.

"Good evening, Hayley. Can I get you a drink?"Elijah greeted as he set his book aside.

Hayley shook her head as she walked over to stand in front of the vampire. Then she began to pace.

"Wanted to ask you something."Hayley began but found part of her didn't want to ask; didn't want to know if she'd been played a fool.

Elijah settled back in the chair his forehead creased with concern.

"What has my brother done this time?"Elijah inquired a hint of anger in his voice.

Hayley stopped pacing and met Elijah's gaze. "You have to have noticed his disappearing acts over the last few weeks."

Elijah nodded. "I have and to answer your question he hasn't confided anything in me."

"You'd break his trust to tell me?"Hayley asked in surprise.

Elijah leaned forward. "I would not withhold something if I knew it would cause you pain in the long run."

Sitting down on the edge of a large square stone flower box Hayley avoided Elijah's gaze studying her hands. After a long moment the werewolf spoke.

"He's come so far, Elijah."Hayley stated quietly. "I don't want to think he's..."

"Slipped back to his old ways?"Elijah surmised as he leaned forward. "I do not think he is cheating on you if that is your concern. I have watched NiKlaus when he is around you and Emily his love for you two is genuine that I am for certain."

"Then what is going on, Elijah?"Hayley asked worriedly. "Is he trying to expand his kingdom? Or looking for a way to build an army?"

Elijah sighed. "I'm afraid each is a possibility. My brother has a restless spirit when conquests are involved. Marcel is no longer a threat but Klaus may be thinking of Emily's future. Trying to in his own way protect her by circumventing any future threat."

"That's what I'm afraid of."Hayley confessed as she stood.

Elijah reached out and gently touched the werewolf's left arm. Hayley met the Original's gaze and saw her concern and worry mirrored there.

"I promise you I will find out what my brother is up to."Elijah vowed solemnly. "And protect Klaus from himself if need be."

"Thank you."Hayley murmured as she allowed herself to take Elijah's hand in hers and squeeze it briefly. "I should go check on Emily."

Elijah smiled. "Give her a hug for me. I'm sure our fears for Klaus are misplaced."

Hayley tried to smile. "I hope so."

Retreating back inside the large house Hayley couldn't help but wonder if all the time spent around vampires and witches had made her paranoid. There had to be a logical reason for Klaus's mystery meetings she and Elijah just had to figure out what it was.


	15. old ways pt 2

Title: old ways  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Klaus/Hayley  
timeline: future AU

Klaus Mikaelson walked through the hundred year old two story brick house on the east side of New Orleans. A middle aged red haired woman stood in the foyer watching. She was his realtor and Klaus had made Elise a very busy rich woman over the last few weeks.

Over that time Klaus had seen literally hundreds of houses. Some legally for sale others not so much. No matter the price none had seemed quite perfect until Elise had come across this one. It was modest by what Klaus was used to living in over the years. Modern updates in the kitchen and bathrooms, the living room and bedrooms spotted with architectural and designer touches that kept to the house's charm and history. Moldings, wood banisters and sconces on the walls all told Klaus this was the home for his family.

Walking through the living room with a fireplace to the kitchen Klaus peered through the window at the backyard. He could see Emily playing or sliding down a slide of a playset. Perhaps even a new treehouse could be built in one of the many old trees that scattered through the yard. There was even a gazebo in the back right corner. Also the yard held enough room to extend the patio or put on a deck.

"What do you think, Mr. Mikaelson?"Elise asked as she stepped into the living room.

Klaus turned away from the window and walked back to the kitchen. "It's perfect."

Elise smiled widely. "Wonderful! Let's go back to my office and sign the papers."

Klaus took a last look at the bare living room. He knew his absence had been noticed by Hayley and his siblings. It'd been hard to keep this quest a surprise. As much as Klaus and his siblings liked living together it was a roller coaster at the best of times. Klaus wanted to give Emily all the protection he could as well as much of a stable upbringing as he could. A home of her own was a good start.

* * *

Parked a block away Elijah watched as his brother placed a wooden small sold sign on top of a for sale sign in the front yard of a lovely brick house. The Original continued to observe with a sense of pride as Klaus shook hands with a woman that presumably was the realtor. The red haired woman got into her car and left. Klaus did the same.

Elijah did not follow instead he shut the engine of his car off and got out. He walked the short distance to his brother's new home. He stood on the sidewalk and looked at the house his niece would grow up in. Selfishly it saddened Elijah a bit that Emily would not grow up in the same house that he and Rebekah resided in. He didn't want to miss a minute of her remarkable life.

On the other hand Elijah was happy...very happy that Niklaus had taken this step. It showed that the sacrifices Elijah had made over the centuries had finally paid off. Klaus's redemption was closer than ever. Elijah wasn't a fool he had no delusions that his brother would ever comply completely to the proverbial white picket fence lifestyle. Still for Niklaus this was a huge step forward. Smiling Elijah turned and walked back to his car.


	16. old ways pt3

Happy Holidays, everyone. :) thanks as always for the reviews and alerts.

Title: Old ways  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Hayley/Klaus  
timeline: future AU

It took another two days for Klaus to get the house finished. The workers he compelled were the best New Orleans had to offer. The city's top interior designer was just putting the finishing touches on Emily's room when Klaus arrived late morning.

The paint on the walls was a light lavender, Emily's favorite color. The bedding was a mix of silver and purple. The right and left walls each held a different castle scene. A desk for future studies and current art projects sat against the top of the right wall. The window was open and the white silk drapes billowed in their bottoms trimmed with gold fabric. A stack of children's books sat on the desk and cluster's of toys adorned the bed and various other spots.

"It's perfect, thank you."Klaus complimented as he stepped into the room.

The designer a young thin brunette in her late twenties smiled as she turned from placing a framed artwork on a shelf by the window.

"I'm happy you like it, Mr. Mikaelson."The young woman acknowledged.

"My daughter will love it. Thank you, Laura, for your hard work."Klaus stated with a smile.

"It was my pleasure."The designer replied.

Klaus met the brunette's gaze. "Thank you, you may go."

"Have a good day, Mr. Mikaelson."The designer commented as she left.

Klaus surveyed the room once more. He couldn't wait for Emily to see it 

* * *

"Was the blindfold really necessary?"Hayley inquired as she held tightly to Emily's hand.

"Part of the surprise, luv."Klaus replied. "Can't trust you not to peek."

Hayley could see the hybrid's smirk even without actually seeing it. Whatever Klaus was up to he was quite proud of himself. He'd picked her and Emily up around noon and taken them to lunch and now they were standing outside at their mystery destination. A few seconds later Hayley heard a key being placed into a lock and the tumblers turning and clicking into place. Then a door was pushed inward. After the door closed behind them Hayley felt Klaus reach up and pull the blindfold away.

"Go ahead, little wolf, open your eyes."Klaus encouraged huskily.

Hayley did and was surprised to find herself in a house. A lovely one from what she could see of the living room and kitchen. Klaus picked Emily up and settled her against his left arm.

"Who's house is this, Klaus?"Hayley inquired as she stepped into the warm cozy living room.

"Ours."The Original replied simply.

Hayley turned to look at Klaus her eyes widening in surprise. Then the pieces began to fall into place. Klaus's mystery meetings and phone calls the last few months. He'd been finding the perfect home...Hayley felt tears well and begin to fall she made no move to stop them.

"Those are happy tears, I hope."Klaus prompted.

After a moment Hayley found her voice. "Klaus, no one has ever done something like this for me. It's beautiful, perfect."

Emily giggled and grasped a fistful of Klau's shirt. Hayley smiled at her daughter.

"Wait till you see the upstairs."Klaus urged inclining his head towards the stairs.

Hayley wiped her tears and lead the way upstairs. 

* * *

Klaus opened the door to Emily's room. Once the three of them were inside Klaus set his daughter down. He watched as her eyes lit up with joy as she took in everything around her.

"Yes, sweetheart this is your room."Klaus stated softly.

"Oh Klaus it's wonderful. She'll love it."Hayley whispered as she walked around the room.

"I think she already does."Klaus commented with a smile as he saw Emily toddle towards a group of stuffed animals by the window.

"I still can't believe you did this."Hayley said as she looked at Emily who was picking up a white unicorn. "It's so..."

"Unlike me?"Klaus finished as he closed the space between them and pulled Hayley into an embrace. "I wanted to show you how much my family means to me. How important you and Emily are. I wanted this to be a new beginning for us."

Hayley turned in his arms and for a long heartbeat Klaus thought she was going to refuse his offer of a future. Not believe that he could change. Then she smiled and reached up to kiss him. Klaus captured her lips with his letting the kiss linger. When they broke apart Hayley rested her head on Klaus's chest.

"It's wonderful, Klaus."Hayley stated softly.

"Welcome home, little wolf."Klaus replied as he rested his head on top of hers.

end


	17. littlest wolf

It's going to be interesting to see what the show's writer's do with Hayley and Klaus's daughter being a hybrid. I decided to tackle that in this next potential three part installment. Hopefully this won't turn out to be too cheesy or predictable. :)

Title:littlest wolf  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Hayley/Klaus  
timeline: future au

Her daughter's scream caused Hayley Marshall to sit bolt upright in bed jarring her awake. In seconds she was on her feet and to the door but Klaus being a hybrid was faster and was already in the two year old's room two doors down. When Hayley arrived she found Emily withering in pain on the small bed. Her tiny body thrashing and contorting at inhuman angles. Being a werewolf Hayley knew instantly what was wrong with her daughter. Something they had yet to experience something Hayley had hoped Emily wouldn't have to suffer through.

Rebekah and Elijah had entered the room at Emily's second scream both anxious and worried. Hayley ignored them moving immediately to her daughter but Klaus blocked her keeping her at a safe distance.

"Klaus!"Hayley protested.

"What is it?"Rebekah asked with concern.

"Something we thought the vampire part would prevent."Elijah stated quietly. "We thought the vampire part was dominant."

"There's no moon for a few weeks so this is hybrid ability."Hayley surmised as she inched closer. "The wolf is emerging and..."

Emily screamed cutting off her mother's sentence. Claws began to transform her tiny fingers. Klaus ripped open his left wrist with his teeth and held the bleeding wound over his daughter's mouth. Per Hayley's wishes they'd kept Emily on a diet of human food and animal blood. It'd seemed to keep her unique hybrid beast at bay. Now all theories were out the window. Supernatural children were rare. Not many survived birth let alone childhood to be written about.

"Elijah, make yourself useful!"Klaus snapped and his brother stepped forward. "I need you to hold her; prevent Emily from hurting herself."

Elijah quickly took Klaus's place and gently but firmly gripped his niece holding the child in place. Emily whimpered a cross between a cry and a howl.

"Shhh."Elijah soothed. "It's alright."

"How can I help?"Rebekah inquired hovering near the foot of the bed.

"Last line of defense."Klaus replied his voice tight. "We might not be able to reason with her once she changes."

"Of course we will be able to."Hayley stated stubbornly. "She's our daughter, Klaus."

"We both know what it's like to be a newborn werewolf."Klaus began. "Emily is a remarkable child but she still is only two...she won't understand what's happening she'll only know the hunger."

Hayley remembered all too well the first time she became a werewolf. How terrifying it was. As much as Hayley had wanted to find her family to be a part of a family; a pack. Klaus's theory that the vampire would be dominant in their daughter had been partially comforting to Hayley. As unique and exhilarating as being a wolf was the transformation was almost as painful as childbirth. She didn't want Emily to endure that pain and now she was. As a mother all Hayley wanted to do was protect Emily. How could she protect her daughter from the pain that was part of being who she was?

"Klaus?"Hayley asked now standing next to the hybrid.

Klaus reached up and squeezed Hayley's right hand briefly. "She'll be fine, luv. I promise."


	18. littlest wolf pt b

Title: Littlest wolf  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Klaus/Hayley  
timeline: future au

Klaus thought he'd been prepared to see his daughter as a werewolf er werepup. However, when Emily fully transformed and broke away from Elijah bounding to the far right corner of the bed near Rebekah it took Klaus by surprise. Emily's fur was a light brown and her eyes green. She was a little smaller than a husky. Rebekah moved to grab Emily but his daughter was faster. In a blink Emily was in the corner by the closed door. Hayley approached her daughter but Klaus once again intervened stepping between them.

"Ideas?"Elijah prompted quietly as he stood next to Klaus and in front of Hayley..

"She's too young to know to change back."Hayley stated worriedly.

Klaus hated to even suggest his idea but knew it was one of the quickest way to bring a werewolf back to human form. He looked at Rebekah who was closest to the door.

"Rebekah get the wolfsbane."Klaus ordered his voice barely above a whisper.

The blonde woman nodded tightly and left the room in a blur. Emily pounced after her Aunt but wasn't quick enough. Hayley whirled on Klaus her eyes blazing with anger.

"We can't."Hayley stated her voice shaking. "She's a child...the pain could..."

Klaus cupped Hayley's face with his hands and wiped away her tears.

"Emily's our child, luv."Klaus replied quietly. "Smartest,kindest and most beautiful girl there is. "I wouldn't do anything to cause her pain unless it was the only way. This is the fastest way, Hayley. You know I'm right."

Reluctantly Hayley nodded and stepped away her right hand still linked with Klaus's.

The next six hours were tough on everyone. No one had left. It took all of Elijah's will power not to pace. Instead he leaned against the door while Rebekah alternated between pacing and hovering near Emily's bed. Klaus had been correct. Emily had almost immediately transformed to a human once her body came in contact with the wolfsbane. Elijah's niece had cried out in agony as the plant touched her fur just above her nose.

Niklaus had amazed Elijah once again. The emotional transformation his brother had undergone since Emily's birth continued to be more redemption than Elijah had ever dreamed possible. Elijah had watched as Klaus had cautiously approached Emily with the wolfsbane. It had seemed to cause his brother almost as much pain to apply it as Emily endured. Even though Elijah knew the plant itself had little affect on Klaus. It had all been emotional. Hurting Emily had been the only way for Klaus to help his daughter. Yet Elijah could tell the toll it took on his sibling.

After the transformation Klaus had given Emily some of his blood. Both to aid the hunger and the healing. Then he had scooped the nearly three year old girl up into his arms and tucked her into bed. Hayley had removed the blankets only momentarily to put a fresh, clean nightgown on her daughter.

They knew after the first hour that Klaus's blood along with Emily own hybrid healing powers that she was fine. No fever or ill affects from the wolfsbane. The burn marks had vanished from her skin. Still the Original family held their vigil. Now six hours later with mid-morning sunlight streaming in the windows Elijah cleared his throat.

"Niklaus, if you and Hayley wish a break Rebekah and I will stay with Emily."Elijah offered.

Hayley and Klaus glanced at each other before Klaus nodded in acceptance. He and Hayley stood from where they'd been seated on the edge of their daughter's bed. Hayley leaned down and kissed Emily's forehead.

"We won't be long."Klaus stated quietly.

"Take your time."Elijah replied.

Klaus clasped a hand on Elijah's left shoulder. Elijah watched as Hayley and Klaus looked back at Emily's sleeping form before opening the door and leaving.


End file.
